


Failure

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been defeated. Luckily, general hux has been sent to collect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

Kylo Ren grunted, trying to fight the immense pain he was feeling both emotionally and physically. He pushed through the snow, eventually getting those two rebel scum in his sights.

“S T O P !” He shouted, instantly gaining their attention. “We’re not done yet.” He hissed, pounding a fist against his wound in hopes of gaining the adrenaline that he needed. He was determined to finish this and he was not going to let these petty emotions get in his way. They will aid him this time. As it was meant to be.

Meanwhile a flashing light on a nearby console caught the general’s attention. Hux opened the interface and studied it closely, “Ren” he said softly, “What is he doing?”

The knight bested the traitor without much of a problem; the sight of his grandfather’s lightsaber in the man’s hands giving ren all the rage that he needed. But once he met the scavenger, this little girl, he soon found himself sorely outclassed. How? It made little sense. He groaned and watched her from the other side of the chasm, able to move. Even then all he could think of was getting her, one way or another. But the darkness had failed him once more.

The general stepped out in the snow and eyed the woman from across the way, eyebrows knitted together. As Rey took a few steps back and ran the troopers lifted their rifles.

“Hold your fire. She is unimportant.” He told them before leaning down beside the dark jedi. He knew that the supreme leader wanted her, but he would collect her again later. Right now they needed to get ren out of here.

Kylo Ren looked up at Hux with big eyes, “General…”

“Do NOT speak, Ren.” He hissed, “Or I am liable to dig my fingernails into that gash upon your face.”

The knight whimpered as Hux rose to his feet, “Get him out of here.” He commanded before walking back to the ship. The men followed him with the knight, the knight the smaller man could barely look at right now. Ren had screwed up, and bad, and here he was saving him. He would rather just allow the knight to perish in the snow.

Kylo Ren was whimpering and shivering as they took off, his ego hurt more then anything else. Hux sat there motionless for a moment before he sighed, taking his fancy coat off and covering the dark jedi after a moment. Ren looked up at him inquisitively but the general didn’t meet his eyes, knowing that if he did, all he would do is scold him, or perhaps make the wounds far worse as he had threatened earlier.

The knight moved a shaky hand toward the general, gently resting it upon his arm. Reading him. He was not happy with what he got in return.

Hux’s blue eyes widened and pulled his arm away, knowing full well what ren was doing. “Do you really need to read my mind to know how I must be feeling?” He asked, still not looking at him.

“No.” Kylo Ren replied. “It was the feelings that you are not expressing that was more of an interest to me.”

Hux glared at the man, “You are aware of how I feel about you normally. But the way I am feeling right now, I would not lift a finger to help you unless commanded to do so, Ren.” He hissed. “You just are lucky that the supreme leader still favors you.” He murmured, turning away again.

Kylo Ren swallowed, trembling. He really couldn’t blame the man for that. Still, his lover’s venomous words were just making this situation all the worse.

After a moment though the ginger haired man’s face softened and he sighed with annoyance, pulling the knight closer to him but still refusing to meet his eyes.

He gasped, clinging onto Hux and burying his face in the man’s uniform. This was strange for him as he never felt bad about anything. But he sure as hell felt bad now.


End file.
